


Curiosity At First Sight/一见倾心

by Milfoil_c



Series: 【授权翻译】When Love Happens/当爱降临 [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7157384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milfoil_c/pseuds/Milfoil_c
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>概括：Jensen Ackles早就知道Jared Padalecki是谁。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity At First Sight/一见倾心

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Curiosity at First Sight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036965) by [fallenforsupernatural](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenforsupernatural/pseuds/fallenforsupernatural). 



> 作者注释：我在文里写过Jensen一直知道Jared是谁的？那个很简短的情节？就是这个故事。

 

“那是谁？”Jensen问Danneel。

 

她从手机上抬起视线。“谁？”

 

“那个男孩。在那里。”Jensen指了指一个个子高高的男生，他有一头蓬松的棕发，害羞的弓着背。

 

“我不知道，某个小屁孩。他有个很奇怪的姓。Pada什么的。”

 

“他还算可爱。”Gen心不在焉地说道。

 

Chris对此嗤之以鼻。“他？他就像棵树。不过，是一棵小小的脆弱的树。”

 

“Aw，Chris你嫉妒了？”Steve起哄道。“因为Gen可是从来没说过你有魅力。”

 

“她在抵抗她对我的感情。别担心。她会想通的。”

 

“老天，我真喜欢你提起我的方式。”Gen打击到。“真浪漫。”

 

“你知道的。”Chris朝她吹了一个飞吻，然后吃了一大口汉堡。

 

Jensen的视线重新回到了那个男孩上。他是很可爱。而且他看起来像个温柔的孩子，但是他在食堂里孤零零的一个人，紧张地盯着桌子。Jensen想要跑过去拉过这个男孩，给他一个拥抱。

 

Jensen眨了眨眼。 _ _唔。这可是前所未有的感觉。__ Pada某某坐在了角落的一张空桌上，而Jensen的心因为目睹这样一张乖巧的面孔独自坐下而抽痛；他看起来是那么孤独。

 

另一个男生，Jensen想他应该是姓Rosenbaum，坐到了那个孤单的男孩对面，Jensen稍微松了口气。那个男孩笑了起来，而耶稣基督啊， _ _那对酒窝。__ 上帝，他太他妈的可爱了，就像只大狗狗。Jensen喜欢那个笑容。

 

“你觉得这条裙子怎么样？”Danneel问道，在Jensen没有立即答复后用胳膊肘捅了捅他。

 

Jensen错愕了一下，瞟了眼手机屏幕。“漂亮。”

 

Danni翻了个白眼。“我想看起来完美。”

 

Jensen吻了她。“你是完美的。每次我看见你你都夺走了我的呼吸，我觉得我永远都不会停止被你惊艳。”

 

这很明显是Danneel想听的，因为她的注意力重新回到了裙子们上，带着俏皮的笑容和十足的自信。

 

 

 

Jensen开始在各种角落看见那个男孩。一开始，Jensen就留意起所有哪怕长得像他的人。他很快了解到他的名字是Jared Padalecki，尽管只是高一新生，却有一颗甚至能与高三前辈们相比的头脑。很明显大家都喜欢Jared，说他温柔，彬彬有礼，但是尽管如此，他似乎朋友并不多。

 

Jensen不需要再去寻找Jared了。他永远就只是 _ _在那里__ 。当Jensen在卫生间里时，Jared正穿过走廊。如果Jensen在他的储物柜边，Jared也在他的旁边。当Jensen在停车场上坐到他的车里时，Jared正走向某辆破破烂烂的卡车。

 

他们的路线互相交错碰撞是不可避免的。Jensen等待着它发生，也没法否认他在为那天而暗暗激动。

 

Chris和Tom看那个男孩不顺眼，而Steve和Danni对这个男孩的存在毫无兴趣。Gen是唯一一个能与Jensen共享对这个高个子男孩的好奇心的。

 

Jensen相信Jared就像一个谜。他孤僻却不自视清高，安静却看起来并不内向。Jared只是不想与人交谈，可Jensen不明白这一点。任何遇见Jared的人都会爱上他的，Jensen相当确定。他对此感到一种异样的嫉妒。

 

Jared每年都变得更强壮结实，长得更高，一直到高三，他变得是如此的英俊，以至于有女孩们在他穿过走廊时窃窃私语起来。

 

无论如何，Jared依旧独自一人或者和他唯一的朋友呆在一起。Jensen想要把那人提溜起来，宣布Jared是 _ _他的__ ，想要大吼是他先看见Jared的。不久之后Danneel就厌烦了他的痴情——显而易见它并不如他想象的一样掩藏的那么好——还告诉他Jared只不过就是个聪明点的漂亮男孩，这就是他的全部了。

 

Jensen有一个下午在公园里看见了Jared。Jensen正坐在喧嚷的同学中，努力为一首尽管他只能对着空荡荡的房间歌唱的曲子找灵感。他的笔记本上满是潦草的句子，关于天真和孩子气的欢愉，那几乎很难算是一首歌。

 

Jared坐在穿过儿童娱乐设施的另一头。他的身边有成堆的书，写作业时带着可爱的专注。同样数量的作业Jensen可能需要花上好几个小时来完成，如果Jensen写过作业的话。他的头发滑落到脸上，Jared得不停的把它们撇到脑后。Jensen出奇的想着在他手指会是什么感觉。也许是柔软而松散的，仿佛Jensen的手可以被它缠绕。

 

好吧。那很诡异。

 

Jared抬起了头，而尽管隔着整个广场Jensen都能看见他温柔的眼睛。那种不需做任何事就让你感到安心可靠的眼睛。Jensen攥紧了公园的长椅，以防他自己冲过公园要求知道关于Jared Padalecki所有的一切。

 

Jared脸红起来，低下了头。Jensen发现这让他不可理喻的倾心。是啊，好吧，也许她脑子出问题了。但令人惊讶的是，歌词开始在Jensen的脑海中拼凑起来，他如同呼吸一样轻而易举的写下那些词句。

 

 _ _好吧，__ Jensen料想道， _ _我猜我找到了我的缪斯。__

__

__

__

Mackenzie与他变得越来越疏远了。Jensen明白这是正常的青春期少女的特征，但是他想念他的宝贝妹妹和她毫不困难的理解。Jensen的脑袋里混乱地全是关于Jared的想法。对他人来说，Jensen看起来对那个男孩的存在丝毫不感兴趣，也不在乎。

 

偶尔他不经意的向Danneel和Chris提起一些东西，暗示他们Jensen对那个手足无措的，瘦长的男孩不止一点的兴趣。Jensen尽全力试图让他自己投入到和Danneel的感情中去。她并不反对，但Jensen依旧感到孤独。有一部分的他希望他和Danneel就仅保持朋友关系。他爱她，但他不 _ _爱__ 她。他内心里知道他并没有把她值得的一切给予他。他值得某个人深爱她，只爱她，而不是某个和她上床的朋友。看在耶稣的份上，Jensen背着她开始犹豫起了自己的性取向。

 

Jensen完蛋了。

 

 

 

Jensen在走廊里闲逛着，下定决心翘掉第四节课，然后看见Jared正在摆弄着他柜子上的密码锁。Jared叹了口气，恼火地再一次尝试扭动转盘。“上帝——操，”Jared叹息道，“这可不是该停止工作的日子。”

 

Jensen看见了他双眼下的黑眼圈和僵硬的四肢。Jensen考虑过冒着生命危险跑过去给他一个拥抱。“嘿。”Jensen说道。

 

Jared抬起头，就像小鹿被照明灯捕捉到。“嘿？”

 

“你，呃，需要帮忙吗？”Jensen指了指柜子。

 

Jared看起来很迷惑。“你来帮忙？”

 

Jensen扬了扬眉毛。“很明显你对我有很高的评价。”

 

Jared脸红了。“抱歉。”

 

“你到底要不要帮忙？”

 

“要的，再好不过，”Jared嘟囔道。“我不知道为什么它打不开了。”

 

Jensen温柔地笑了笑，走到柜子前。“你的密码组合是什么？”

 

Jared怀疑地盯着他。“真的？”

 

“你看，我没法帮你打开它，如果我不知道你的密码的话。”

 

Jared叹了口气说，“12-21-30.”

 

Jensen在转盘上调着数字，随后他听到了那声令人满意的清脆的开锁声。Jensen拉开了柜门。“瞧！”

 

Jared咧嘴笑了。“谢谢。你怎么做到的？”

 

“我会魔法。”Jensen开了个玩笑。

 

“酷。好吧，历史课见。”

 

Jensen的皱成一团。Jared和他一节历史课？

Jared _ _注意到__ Jensen和他一节历史课？

 

也许那意味着什么……

 

 _ _女朋友，女朋友，女朋友。__ Jensen开始被他自己小小的痴迷吓着了。Danneel是正确的。Jared不过就是个有头脑的学生。他前途似锦，而Jensen会呆在家里。

 

Jensen努力不去那么用力的想念Jared，但每次Jensen在走廊里遇见他时好奇心又会探出头来。Jensen时不时会想，也许某种力量在试图让他们聚在一起，就像他们注定会成为最好的朋友。所以说真的，当Edlund指定Jared当他的助教时，Jensen其实一点儿也不惊讶。

 


End file.
